


Nodus Tollens

by RedPomme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Interhouse Relationship, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Nott Family - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Student, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPomme/pseuds/RedPomme
Summary: 'The pain of realizing that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore.'Aurora Videre must one day come to terms of the changes happening all around her. Though she may be ignorant to it all, and she refuses the acknowledge the dangers that lurk in the dark, she remembers that she is not alone.  She has Draco Malfoy, or had him, & that was good enough for her.Draco Malfoy was trying hard to keep her at arms reach. He had thought he kept her a secret from leering eyes, he tried to make sure that she was safe from all that could hurt her, and that included himself.Their 6th year had started just as bad as their 5th year ended. Yet, they couldn't keep away from each other. Somehow, somewhere, there was a force trying to break them apart. However, their bond was something they could not deny any longer. All they had to do was turn on the light and take one step forward.





	1. To Find & to Create

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, I hope you enjoy this fic! Kudos/comments are extremely welcome but above all, I hope that this fic helps not only me develop as a writer but those who enjoy a good read. Hopefully this will satisfy you!  
> [must change the summary one day haha].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself." George Bernard Shaw

He looked so different, so mature, so poised and attentive.

But he was still the same brat who pestered her all those years ago.

Even when he would sneer with those pearly whites and the slithering tone he would use to purr her name, it still had the same confusing and unsettling undertone like all those other years.

So why did this year feel different?

Oh, that's right.

_Things were different._

Just like a dove and a pigeon, or as the world went round and time flew by, everything was the same. Things just appeared so much more different.

And as she pondered all those little things, her childhood friend clad in his emerald and silver tie stared at her contemplating when was the right time to snap her away from her thoughts. Theodore Nott took in the sapphire and silver tie that hadn't been tied yet, the way she sat so relaxed whilst her mind was swimming with an ocean's worth of thoughts. He knew she liked to ponder into her thoughts for as long as she can. Its always been a habit of hers - to be so deep in her own thoughts she forgets about those around of hers. _A selfish habit_ , he thought. But everyone has their habits and he grew to accept that this would be the one habit she'll always have. He took in the way her hair had gotten longer over the summer, now reaching her chest and her deep brown eyes that rested behind her glasses. The way they looked so warm and rich, like velvet pools of chocolate. If you stared straight into her eyes deeply, you'd see the small specks of honey in them. That is, if you looked deep enough. But not many did. Not like Theo. He waited for her to finally realise he was staring. He timed it; it only took 3 minutes.

"Sorry, I was-"

"Deep in your thoughts," He interrupted her. "I know. You don't have to say sorry every time."

"I know, its just-"

"A bad habit."

She frowned playfully, "Do you always have to interrupt me when i'm trying to give you a sincere apology, Theo?"

Theodore chuckled lowly, punching her shoulder lightly. "You make it sound like we only just met yesterday."

"It feels like the first day we met." Aurora hummed. "Do you remember? You were forced to offer me some chocolate truffles but I was so busy staring at Draco?"

"Of course I remember that. You wondered what it would be like to have platinum hair and whether you should dye it that colour. I wonder if you still want to, Aura."

"I've already tried it."

Ah, he should have known already she'd try such a glamour spell on herself.

"And I didn't really fancy it. It just didn't bode well in my liking."

Then his eyes turned sharp for the slightest second. A second that Aurora was able to catch.

"What about Malfoy, himself? Is he to your liking? - And no, I don't mean his hair colour. You know what I mean, Aura."

She contemplated the thought, loving how irked Theo looked. She always knew Theo didn't like the thought of her and Malfoy together. He's expressed that thought subtly for years now, and she took advantage of that to tease him, like best friends do. For if she knew what was behind closed doors, would he still stare at her with those sharp, brown eyes.

"There's certain aspects of him that are too my liking," is all she simply said.  
She loved that tinge of distaste that appeared on Theo's face. It was the wrinkle of his nose like he had just smelled something awful that made her laugh all the time.  
"Why do you dislike him so much?"

"Its not that I dislike him," he begun. "Its the thought of you two together, the possibility. The chance that someone as great as you would stoop for a guy like him. I've known him as long as I've known you Aura, he's not exactly an ideal mate for you. You don't know him. He didn't even visit us throughout the whole summer."

"Maybe he was busy? Besides, Its not like he'll be the same silly child who kept getting kelpies and kappas mixed up, besides the fact they both were water demons. He can grow up, he has potential." Aurora reasoned.

"He also has the potential to increase the size of his ego to the equivalent of his gringotts vault," Theo muttered. "Why are you defending him anyway? He's done nothing but annoy you and boast about the size of his vault since we were 10."

"I don't really know," She lied smoothly. "I just don't like the false accusation that he's some terrible lad. He's probably alright inside - Yes, I mean it when I say alright. Just because he doesn't bully me like he does everyone else, doesn't mean he's a good guy in my book. Besides, he's still trying to create himself."

"Create?" Theo asked as he stood up and began to rummage for his small bag of mints that he always kept with him. "You mean find himself?"

"See, that's the thing with life. People think we need to 'find' ourselves." She began explaining as she popped a mint into her mouth. "I've always seen it as we've already found ourselves, its just after we do find ourselves, we have to create ourselves. And that's what life is really about. Its to create who we want to be."

He nodded understandingly. "Bet you got that from a noble philosopher's scripture."

She shook her head. "Nope, its from a muggle. Bernard Shaw."

He wrinkled his nose again. "A muggle," he grimaced.

"And this is why your dad does not like me and I do not like him," she laughed dryly. "That pro-pureblood madness has conflicted your mind once more."

"Hey, I don't protest about your spinster-like persona, don't protest about my pro-purebloodedness." He countered haughty.

"You just did now," she countered equally as disdained. "And I am not a going to be a spinster! Won't ever be!"

"Ha, we'll see about that. Times are changing Aurora, purebloods of our status don't want to mingle with mere muggles or even half bloods. We are better than that. Especially in this period. You need to remember your place in the wizarding world and how you are representing yourself as the heiress to the house of Videre. Your house may not be part of the sacred twenty eight, but you are pureblood. People are watching. You don't want to end up like her, do you?"

She thought about what he had just said, blanking out again as she turned her attention away to the window where she could faintly see the outline of Hogwarts hidden behind the foresty paths of Hogsmeade. She knew he was right in his twisted words. People were watching. Good and bad - which side she was more wary of, she didn't know. In her mind, both were equally as troubling. Then she thought about what it meant to be of the house of Videre.

The house of Videre were made up of purebloods and halfbloods alike; though the latter were never mentioned in the presence of other purebloods. They were shunned. It was just how her family were. It was something Aurora had grown to accept from a house like hers. There were pros and cons, benefits and consequences. Like her dear aunt whom had suffered the consequences.

Emmeline Videre Vance. Not much is known about her to outsiders and other purebloods but she knew. Her house had shunned her after she married a muggle and fought for them, protesting when she could for them. Her family had halted all contact with her, except for little Aurora and her mother - whom had found her protests quite interesting and opening up a whole new world for the two. She had married a muggle man whom fell ill and died. She lived the rest of her life widowed but content with her life. She fought against you-know-who in the first wizarding world. Unfortunately, she had died over the summer. Her mother and her both buried her in peace, along with her friends including her old professor Remus Lupin.

 

_"We weren't always pureblood from the start, you know?" She remembered her aunt telling her when she young. "Our pureblooded ancestor first married a non-magical man at first, a muggle, before he soon died. Then she re-married a pureblooded wizard. But of course, nobody dares to mention that for obvious bias reasons. But I felt you should know, little Aurora."_

_"Does mother and father know this too?" She could hear her little voice ask in interest._

_"Of course they know, but will your father ever tell you this? I bet not. They'll teach you how to be prim and pompous. They'll find a character you can mould into as you grow."_

_Little Aurora frowned. "I don't want to be someone else."_

_Her aunt beamed at her. "That's right! you grow into who you want to be. Always be tactical Aurora. You have a bright future ahead of you if you play your cards right. Whatever you do, I'll always be proud of you."_

_"Even if I marry a muggle?" She asked._

_"Muggles are still human. Of course, I would be. Love has no boundaries, my darling." Her aunt cooed smoothing her hair down. "Just remember who you are and where you came from. You are a Videre. And you create who you want to be."_

_"And so are you!"_

 

It was one of the last conversations she had face to face with her aunt. Her untimely death and her conflict with the house meant she could only contact her via owl. She wasn't old enough to apparate by herself and with the ever increasing rumours of you-know-who, it was dangerous for a witch of her stature to leave anywhere unattended. Thankfully, Theo would always be there to accompany her despite his father's protest of their closeness.

"She lived a good life." She finally spoke.

"I guess so." Theo replied. "I just don't want you suffering the same fate."

"What makes you think I will?" She asked.

"I don't know. But i'm not taking any chances. You're too precious to me, Aurora." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her lean closer into him. "I'm just saying, be wary. I won't always be there now that I've got somebody."

"Lucky you," she muttered sarcastically.

"Listen here Miss 'my-date-with-Rickett-on-valentines-day-was-not-a-date', Go and find yourself a better lad. I could hook you up with Pucey, if you want? He's a good lad." He nudged reminding her of the rumours that spread during her fourth year with a certain Hufflepuff Beater.

"For the last time, he was teaching me piano at Dominic Maestro's! I helped him get together with Lisa, remember? You know they're still together." She huffed. "Besides, he helped me get a date with Jeremy."

"Jeremy? Jeremy Stretton? The ravenclaw chaser that just graduated?" He took his arm off her and faced her completely. "When did this happen? Where did it happen? and most of all - _Why_ did it happen?"

"It just happened. We only dated for a few months in 4th year," She shrugged. "Oh come on, don't give me that crinkle of the nose!"

"I'd be happier if it were Malfoy or someone else you had dated." Theo muttered.

"You were just addressing your dislike for Draco and I."

"And now i'm addressing my dislike that you dated stringy Stretton. The guy was as tall and as thin as a bowtruckle. Besides, He makes kneazles look adorable." He simply said, helping her up. "Come on, I promised Pans i'd accompany her on the carriage. We're discussing your love life this weekend in the library."

"I'm not hopping into the same carriage as you two," She frowned, accepting his hand and hopping off the train. "And like i'd tell you what I've been up to."

He merely raised an eyebrow at her concluding statement.

She bid goodbye to Theo - whom whisked away to Parkinson waiting by the carriages- whilst she walked slowly towards the carriages, wanting to be one of the few who can grab a carriage by themselves. Knowing her closest friends, They would have been at the castle by now, securing their beds. She thought of how her fellow Ravenclaws, Sue Li, would fight over a particular bed with Lisa Turpin. The two insisted they had the 3rd bed on the left due to the draft from both the window and door. Being situated in the Ravenclaw tower had its benefits. The view was pretty amazing. However, the draft - especially during the wintry nights - were sometimes unbearable.

' _which is why we always insist to study in the library rather than the common room_ ,' She thought to herself.

 

As she ascended into the carriage, she didn't realise the figure that followed closely after her. And it wasn't until she turned around to close the carriage door that she realised a certain gray eyed Slytherin was waiting for her to notice him...

as usual.

"Oh, Malfoy," She greeted almost too happily. "I haven't seen you in quite a while. Usually I'd see you during the summer over at Theo's."

"Videre," Malfoy greeted as he climbed into the carriage and sat opposite her. "I thought you weren't allowed at the Nott residence."

"His father wasn't there," She shrugged.

"Naughty girl, I should tell Nott senior," He sneered.

"Tell him and i'll report how you were the one who broke their window when we were 12 and blamed it on their house elf."

"Well, well, looks like someone grew a backbone over the summer," He eyed her up and down staring directly at her tie. "For a Ravenclaw."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Of course she knew what it meant. It was an offence to her house. But she wanted to hear it from him - to see if he's grown a backbone too, and if so, deduce what he may have been up to over the summer to cause the sudden growth of his backbone.

"It means that you little Ravenclaws are always hiding behind your books. I feel it'll be a more interesting year now. Maybe you'll stop hiding with Nott in the library and seek out something better than knowledge."

"Knowledge is the greatest treasure one can find, Malfoy," She huffed bracing herself for the rocky journey towards the castle. She hoped he hadn't caught the glint in her brown eyes. 

"I believe you mean power," He hummed leaning back into his seat. "You seem to misunderstand our world."

"What do you mean?"

"You're smart. Figure it out, Videre."

The silence filled the compartment. A comfortable silence. It was something the two were both used to.

"I think we can drop the act. The carriage has started moving now. You still didn't answer my question. Usually i'd see you at Theo's."

He gulped before stating, "So you missed me?"

"No," She blinked fighting the urge to bite the insides of her gum.

"You're lying," He sneered once more. "I think I know you better than anyone else, even Theo. You missed me."

"No," She began, her tone lowering into a whisper. "I just - Alright. Let's just say that I did miss you, and that I was waiting for your owl, or for your to visit Theo, yet you never showed. - What would you say?"

Draco's sneer slowly disappeared into a solemn look. It was a look she had never seen before. It was a look of stoic resignation - almost robotic in a way like he had been practising this for some time now. It was as if his eyes were now just a gray void. A calm before the storm, perhaps?

"Aurora." He purred.

She remained staring into his eyes. Only this time, she took in his stiff posture and the lack of the Malfoy-esque demeanor she was used to. The lack of underlying playfulness and witty remark, she didn't like what was coming next.

"We can't keep doing this."

_Here it comes._

"Hiding away, fooling around like children."

She frowned. _They were children._

"You know how I feel for you. I'm an open book for you and only you. But-" He paused.

_But?_

"-But things are different now. We need to act like adults now. You know that these times are hard for me. My family, my legacy, my loyalty towards them-"

_Them? His family?_

"-Is what I live for. I must make them proud. I can't always meet you like we used to. I can't always be at your beck and call every time another letter has been sent by you. I've found my purpose. You need to find yours."

"I've found myself," She replied unsure.

"Don't be daft," He groaned leaning towards her, arms resting on his knees. "I'm being serious right now. Have you forgotten whats happened this year?"

"Who doesn't know whats happened this year?"

"Exactly."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that you need to grow up, Aurora." She noticed the vein in his forehead popping out. She took note of the way he now clenched his hands together and the small shake from holding on too tightly. "I'm trying to tell you that you need to find a place in the world. You're smart and beautiful. And yes there was something there, something that developed over these years, but," He paused to take a breather. "I don't want it to go to waste. I don't want you waiting. I know you Aurora, You'd wait an eternity, but I can't let you waste your life like this. You're better than this, you deserve better. And I want you. God knows how much I want you; but I can't have you."

"What do you mean you can't have me? You already do." She murmured.

"They won't let me." _They again. His family?_ "They know of us. They don't want me to continue what we have. We're done for. I'll treasure the memories, but right here, right now, we have to say goodbye to the possibility of 'us'."

He knew his words hurt her. Her glossy brown eyes gave it away. They were filled with remorse and hurt. He was the cause. He hurt her. He knew all too well how it felt to hurt others but hurting her was the worst experience he felt. And he couldn't do anything about it. It was like an invisible rope held him down. An invisible rope that lead back to them.

"Listen, Aurora-" He tried once again.

"No," She interrupted. "No. I should have seen this coming. I knew this would one day."

"You knew?" He asked almost confused. Almost. Did she know?

"Of course I knew," She snapped, letting a tear slowly fall down her face. How he wished the restraints that bound him in position would loosen so he could wipe it away while they were alone together. "Don't you think I haven't seen the way Theo's circle of family and friends - Your circle - look at me? I didn't belong. I never did from the start. But I wanted to belong there, because I wanted to be with you. I really wanted to, Draco."

Merlin, he hadn't heard her say his name in such a long time. However, the way she had said it was far too grim for such a girl like her.

"Did you even fight for us?"

~~Yes~~. "No."

"Did you consider how hurt i'd feel not hearing from you once since that day, waiting for your reply, only to hear this on the way back to Hogwarts?"

~~Yes~~. However, he stayed silent, afraid his conscious would utter what he truly felt.

"Did anything that happened between us mean anything to you?"

~~Yes~~.

"Were you ever loyal to me? Was there someone behind closed doors?"

"Believe me when I say there wasn't anyone else." Draco managed to choke out.

"Then speak up, Draco. All I hear right now is a thundering voice telling me I was a fool. That I shouldn't have started anything with you. That I shouldn't have kissed you that day and promised a day where we wouldn't have to live up to blind expectations. That I shouldn't have blindly put best foot forward only to stagger two steps back."

"I'd put my life on the line for you." He countered.

"You just told me your family did not approve of us."

_His Famil_ \- "Aurora. Look, believe me when I say-"

"Should I believe you?"  
She wiped away the tears that marred her face. Sniffling she leaned in until there was merely an inch between them. Why did it feel like they were miles apart?  
"Look me in the eyes. And tell me you would throw all that you have for me."

He gulped. "Do you know me?"

"At this point," she leaned back. There was no time to think things through. She just spurted whatever was on her mind blindly accepting the consequences. "I question if I ever did know you. I had an idea of you; an idea that you were different, that you would accept me like Theo did. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I studied you for so long that I had forgotten what was real and what were just ideas of what you could be."

"Excuse me?" He asked, mouth agape.

"I thought we would last. That you'd keep your promise all those years ago. Maybe one day you'll grow up and realise you have to fight for something too."

He gulped again. Oh how he regretted not speaking up earlier.

"You're telling me to find myself, well maybe you need to find yourself first." She growled.

"I have found my place in this world." He retorted equally as aggressive. "I know who I am. A pureblood. A part of the sacred twenty eight. I'm the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune. I'm their only hope for a better future."

"And who do you want to be? Besides all that bullshit about pureblooded legacies. What are you trying to create in the future for yourself?"

"A life my father would be proud of," He whispered letting his mind linger to his father in Azkaban. "A lifetime of fame and fortune."

"That's quite childish," she mocked albeit saddened by the thought of his father in Azkaban. "You haven't thought about yourself. Who are you Draco?"

He felt his tolerance ticking by the second, his shell reattaching itself into something new, something harder and resistant albeit not fully restored.

"What happened to the Draco I knew?" She egged on.

"He died along with us." He said sternly. "I'm going to create myself right now, so listen well Videre," She gulped as he spat her surname in the same manner she would to everyone else. "I am Draco Malfoy, a pureblood and a part of something bigger than the galaxies above us. Heavens know what I'm doing is beneficial and greater than all the fortunes in the world. I'll be rich, powerful and known in the world as a benefactor to the future of the wizarding world. I'll be the man who'll make a difference in the world. Do you understand now, Videre? I can't do this no more. You, as the girl who knew me - really, really knew me - should know this is my ultimatum. Or did I fail to realise the true you? Did I waste my years because I was so entranced by you? Did you even know me?"

"You know what?" She spoke hollowed and disheartened, a point Draco made mentally as she began to exit the carraige. "Sorry that I thought you were different. Theo was right. I really don't know you. Talk to me when you're not being a git."

"Right about what?" He growled. He watched her leave, shouting her name. But she never turned back. She never looked back to see him punching the seat with all the pent up rage he had bottled through the summer.


	2. Memoirs at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every once in a while you find someone who's iridescent, and when you do, nothing will ever compare." Wendelin Van Draanen

Aurora awoke in the middle of the night, a habit she could never get rid of. All throughout the summer, she would wake up in the middle of the night with a feeling that never ceased. She couldn't put a finger to what this feeling was, but it made her body tingle like soft sparks across her body. To this day, the feeling never stopped.

She pulled the covers closer up, shivering at the autumn winds that seeped through the drafts in the windows and doors. Her peers sleeping peacefully around her. They had watched her come into the dormitory looking lost. Her shoulders sagged as she dragged her feet unwillingly into her bed. Her muscles ached from tension and her eyes strained from the lack of sleep. She felt dizzy. As quietly as she could, she tip toed out of the dorm into the common room.

"I thought I would see you here," A willowy voice spoke to her from the azure love seat. "Did you have a good slumber?"

"In some ways, yes. And yourself, Luna?" Aurora asked as she took a seat next to the fair blond in her mismatched pyjamas and fluffy socks, A contrast to herself whom wore plainly striped pyjamas and plain socks. She and Luna were good friends. They spoke on a regular basis despite their choices in friends - Her with Potter's lot and She with Lisa, Sue and Theo. People always thought the Lovegood was aloof and delirious - but Aurora liked it. Beneath it all, she spoke with a maturity like no other. She was iridescent - Iridescent in her own creative way.

"The brownies came to visit me. They cleaned my side of the room and even drank all the milk I got them from the kitchens. I heard them leaving and couldn't go back to sleep," Luna replied flipping to the next page of her upside down magazine. "You seem tense, Aurora. I don't need my spectrespecs to see all the wrackspurts flying around you. Just like Harry."

"Wrackspurts?" She chuckled at the blonde. "That's a new one."

"They're invisible, tiny creatures that float around your ears and make your mind unfocused." She explained flipping yet another page. "Its the first time I've seen you come down here with several flying around you."

"How can you see something you can't actually see?" She questioned.

"Just a feeling, oh, and my spectrespecs," The blonde replied nonchalantly. "You and Harry weren't the only ones suffering from wrackspurts. There are a few others too. Hermione, Cho, Terry, Draco... You all seem to be lost today."

"Draco?"

"Oh yes, didn't you see him at supper today? He seemed awfully distracted by something. Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Aurora grimaced. How did she know? "No, we were just friends. Actually, I don't think we consider each other friends right now."

"Well that's a shame. I liked the idea of you two together. I hoped you two would break the mould between the house tensions and create a new meaning environment so we could all be friends." Luna looked up from her magazine, pale blue eyes glossy with interest. "Was he the cause of your wrackspurts?"

She nodded in reply feeling the buzz of the invisible wrackspurts clouding her mind, or perhaps Luna was just that persuasive that the feeling wasn't going away. "He was."

"He hurt you, did he?" Luna frowned.

"Verbally. Emotionally. But not physically. He would never do that." Aurora replied honestly.

"That's not very nice. He's always been nice to you."

"I'm sure you mean he's tolerated my presence." She laughed emptily.

Luna shook her head, "He's treated you with respect. Maybe the others can't see it but he treats you carefully, like a glowworm in a glass jar."

* * *

_ 10th April, 1993  _

  
_"This way."_

_The 14 year old witch grabbed the 13 year old wizard's hand the second he had extended it. With a small tug, he effortlessly lead her through the maze of halls that paved the Nott manor. He knew it like the back of his hand having spent countless years visiting the manor to see her._

_"Hurry up before Mr Nott finds out we snuck away."_

_She was different. He knew it from the moment she had given him that small, warm smile. It was a genuine smile, something that he hardly saw in the pureblood gatherings. Being a Malfoy, he felt he was an expert in reading faces well. His father taught him well, knowing the signs between genuine interest and fakers. It was his father who taught him to always show his best side even if its exaggerated and clouded by little white lies._

_"Where are we going?" Her voice was full of curiosity. So innocent and naive. Then again, that's what they were - Young, innocent and naive. He didn't say anything. He moved fluidly and as quickly as he could, listening to the dimming chatters that filled the dining hall. It thrilled him to do this every summer; to get away with her. He knew the other purebloods didn't like her accompanying the Malfoy. Heck, they didn't like her at all. And if subtlety was the only way to cast her away from all the menacing stares and striking purebloods, then so be it. He'll do it, make sure she was happy._

_After all, if she was happy, then nothing else mattered to him._

_"The music room?" She asked as they entered the room. "We were just here earlier with Theo."_

_"I know that," He replied. "But you never finished off the piece you were playing. I want to hear the end of it."_

_She raised an eyebrow._

_"Or did you want to finish your discussion with Mr Piddlesworth about the importance of birch wood maturity?" He grinned. "Think of it as repayment for saving you from that conversation."_

_She giggled, "Honestly speaking, I didn't even know what he was talking about. I zoned out the minute he started speaking. Glad you caught my distressed look."_

_"Always here to help a damsel in distress," He mocked-curtsied before guiding her to the piano in the corner of the room. "This room is awfully dusty." He grimaced as he stared at the other instruments collecting dust around the room._

_"Ever since Mrs Nott died, I haven't seen Theo enter this room without one of us." She said as she joined him by the piano. "I'm surprised these things are still here."_

_"Her memories still live on in this room," He sat down on the bench. "He treasures it, like I treasure you."_

_Aurora smiled, pecking him on the cheek as she sat beside him. He chuckled in response before gesturing her to begin the piece once again._

_She wasn't the best pianist, nor even an expert. But she loved to play the small, simple tunes she learned through those with a love for pianos. It made her happy; Happier than when the two were at the gathering in the dining hall. Though she regularly attended the pureblood gatherings, she never truly belonged there. It was Elizabeth, Theo's mother, that first invited her and her family to these gatherings. Elizabeth and her own mother, Clarisa were close friends during their time in Hogwarts and had kept in contact til her very last breath. Though Aurora was wary of these gatherings, always hearing how mental the purebloods were and how majority of them were past Slytherins with ties to wicked people, it wasn't until she had met Theo that she began to attend regularly and through Draco that she began to gain stay and make a reputation for herself._

_Draco watched with content as she focused on her piece, ignoring the smitten smile he sent her way. Who knew he'd fall for a Ravenclaw? He always thought Ravenclaws were pretty impressive. Though he had always seen them as stuck up know-it-alls whom had their noses stuck in books every second. Aurora changed his mind. She was intelligent study-wise as well as people-wise. She interpreted questions thrown her away and retaliated with own, genuine response - whether they wanted to hear it or not. She adapted to situations, understanding that sometimes you will win some arguments and must admit defeat in others. She ignored any distasteful stares, turned a blind-eye to all the negativity and put her best foot forward. Her only downfall was she gave up too easily. She was a quitter. A bad habit she's had when she was younger. She loved to win, hated to lose like the rest of them. But she was a sore loser. It was that trait that humoured Draco the most. Always beating her academically (though Hermione always bested the pair). She had the awfullest scowl, like she had to smell dung every time she lost. Her eyebrows would furrow as if she made the awfullest mistake. It was weird to him but he loved seeing it._

_Just like now, as she made a mistake and hit the wrong key. And as she tried to recover from her mistakes she ended up making more. Her scowl deepening and her brows furrowing. He chuckled at her, standing silently and making his way behind her. He reached out and gently placed his hands on her tense shoulders rubbing them with delicate mannerisms._

_"Relax Aurora," Draco hummed as he continued to massage her. "You're way too tense."_

_"I know," She replied through gritted teeth as she felt the odd spark from where he rubbed. "I know what i'm doing."_

_"I know you know, silly girl," He chuckled. "You're just overthinking things now."_

_She stopped abruptly after her upteenth wrong note. "I give up." She sighed._

_He laughed heartily once more, placing a kiss in her hair. "You give up too easily, will you be like this when we're older?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well thats not a very good trait to be passing down to your future heirs and heiresses."_

_"Well, what can I do?" She huffed shrugging off his arms._

_"Well," he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You can start by relaxing, stop being such a prat and getting rid of that scowl. Then you can give me a kiss because you know i'm right."_

_She sighed and kissed his cheek. Why did he have to be so iridescent? "You're right."_

_"I'm always right," He grinned at her. "Now, lets go find Theo and have some hot chocolate. Extra whipped cream on yours?"_

_"You know me so well." She smiled standing up and hooking her arm into his._

_"Obviously, a wizard's most powerful weapon are power and knowledge. They must know how to value what they treasure and care for it for as long as it lives."_

_"Do you treasure me, Draco?"_

_He cocked his head, rubbing her back soothingly, "Do you know me, Aurora? The answers are the same. You don't even have to question it."_

 


	3. The difference between Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." Lewis Carroll_

The difference between a dove and a pigeon could be compared to the difference between Draco then and Draco now. He was still relatively the same bloke in Aurora's eyes. He just appeared differently. Sullen, broken and pale. He looked as if he had seen death and lived to tell the tale. But she knew, somewhere within, he was still the same arrogant Malfoy who still didn't like eating his vegetables and wanted to play Chess like the adults did. She watched him stir around the beans on his plate and how he ignored the chatter that surrounded him. Even Blaise appeared annoyed at his sunken mood. After all, he was overflowing with spirit last night during dinner. What happened?

"Aurora!"  
She blinked and turned back to Lisa whom snapped her fingers at her. Her chocolate eyes glaring at her.  
"You haven't touched your cereal once, you and Malfoy have been having a stare-off for the last 5 minutes and 23 seconds, Nott has been trying to talk to you before he gave up and left, also your schedule is now half soaked in your cereal just like everything else. Merlin, Aurora, are you alright?"

Malfoy and she had been having a stare off?

She quickled glanced back to him to see he still stared at her. He looked uninterested, holding his head in his hand as he nonchalantly stirred his eggs around. She could see the ghost of his smirk on his face itching to come out.

"Aurora Videre!"

She snapped back to Lisa.

"Did you leave your brain back in Oxfordshire?" Lisa taunted. "Do you not see everyone whispering about you two? Its like you're just fuelling the rumour about you two thats been going on since first year!"

"Its not true though," She muttered wringing the milk off her damp schedule. "You know its not true."

"Yes well, you and Malfoy eye-fucking isn't really helping that, is it?" Lisa joked earning a giggle from Sue whom hid behind her book: 'The highs and lows of Grindylows'.

"Oh my stars, Lisa." She groaned. "Don't ever say that again."

"Oh my stars, Aurora," Lisa teased. "Don't let Finnigan know what you two were just doing."

"Finnigan? Seamus Finnigan?"

"Oh yeah. Apparently rumours are he's had his eyes on you since last year," She gestured over to the Irish half-blood who was chattering away with his fellow Gryffindors. "Another rumour is that he's gonna end all rumours about you and Malfoy and ask you out to Hogsmeade sometime soon."

"Wow," She grabbed her schedule and bag before heading out of the hall with her fellow Ravenclaws. "I didn't even know."

"Of course you didn't. Your heads been in another dimension. You didn't even acknowledge my new haircut," Sue piped in tracing down to her now shoulder-length black hair.

"It looks great, Sue."

"Thank you, Aurora." Sue grinned opening the door for the trio. "I think its been a long time since i've had hair this short. I feel free."

"I bet you do," Aurora chuckled taking a seat in the second row from the front. "No more hair troubles in the morning."

"No stress, no sorrow, no problemo," Sue sighed happily grabbing her book once again. "Maybe you should consider a cut too girls. Its quite therapeutic."

"I'll think about it," Aurora shrugged grabbing the seat next to Sue.

"I'll pass," Lisa said as she took out her quill and parchment. "Anthony likes it when I let my hair down."

"Oh certainly, Mrs Rickett. It was just a suggestion anyway," Aurora giggled earning a light punch from Lisa.

"Morning girls," Ernie Macmillian greeted the trio as he sat next to Lisa. "Had a good summer?"

"Morning," Aurora and Sue chimed.

"Hey Macmillian, Is it true that Finnigan has the hots for Videre?" Lisa asked.

Ernie blinked at Lisa. "Well, I don't know about that."

"Bonkers," Lisa tutted. "You know the in and outs of this school better than any Ravenclaw. Heck you're better than Rita Skeeter."

"What a compliment." Ernie laughed as he scooted closer for Sue and Aurora to hear. "But its true. Susan told me that Longbottom said that Weasley said that Lovegood said that Ginny said that Brown said that Finnigan thinks you're really cute."

"So he thinks i'm cute," Aurora concluded. "That's all?"

"So he thinks you're cute, Videre." Ernie deadpanned her. "In guy terms, that means he wants to ask you out."

"Says who?" Aurora asked.

"Says the entire male population." He leaned his arm onto Lisa's shoulder so he could close space between the quartet. "Honestly, Videre, it takes a lot for a guy to say something cheesy like that."

"Thats not true for every guy," She challenged. "Jeremy called me cute the moment we met up to study in fourth year."

"Yeah, because he told everyone else first and then met you in the library," He chuckled. "Then there's Malfoy too. Word in the halls is that he's had his eye on you since first year. Some other rumours include you two apparently snogging in the forbidden forest and something about a love triangle with Nott."

Aurora blinked slowly, afraid her eyes would give off too much information. She lowered her head to stare at his eyes directly, her glasses sliding off her nose slightly. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm as insightful as a sphinx, Videre. Besides, I disregarded those rumours anyway. Personally i'd never expect you to actually stoop low to date a stuck up pureblood like Malfoy. Maybe Nott, but everyone knows you two are practically siblings. But Malfoy? And you? Ha! Ridiculous. Even Longbottom is a better option. Atleast he's a Gryffindor and a kind one at that, unlike that prick Malfoy."

"Right," She slowly replied. "Who comes up with these rumours anyway?"

"No clue. They get passed around a lot. Usually I hear Parkinson begins majority of the rumours. If not, its the first years who can't learn to keep their yap shut." He explained

 _'Note to self,'_ she thought. _'Keep a distance from first years, Parkinson and their noseyness.'_

"Well its all bull anyway," Aurora shrugged. "Oh Macmillian, I still owe you back for paying for my butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron last year."

"Don't worry about that, Videre." He laughed. "After all, we're all friends, right? Its what we do."

"Yeah, and you better start leeching off each other now before Ernie finally pops the question to that Gryffindor. Whats her name again?" Lisa teased nudging his ribs.

Ernie glared at her, "Who told you?"

"Obviously it was Professor Mcgonagall." Lisa replied sarcastically.

"You're very well informed, Miss Turpin," A voice called from behind the quartet. "Perhaps i'll let it stay a secret if you four cease your conversation so we could begin our lesson."

Professor Mcgonagall sauntered to the front, black robes swishing behind as she gazed happily at the 6th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs before her. "I hope you enjoyed your break. Now you are 6th years, it will be a tough year for all of you. And I will not allow anyone to slack off this year. You'll be pleased to know that you won't be having the same amount of workload as last year."

The students cheered with glee.

"Oh no, my dears. It'll be far worse. Now, let's begin by turning to page 5..."

* * *

As another day ended, so did Aurora's motivation. It was only the second week back but why did it feel like its been an eternity since she stepped foot into the school? She stared dumbfounded at the blank parchment in front of her. What was she meant to be writing about? When did she get to the library? She felt her glasses sliding down her nose and slowly pushed them back into place. She looked up ahead for some inspiration and got even more confused:

_When did Theo come?_

"If you're wondering," He spoke not once looking up from his own assignment. "I got here not too long ago, you looked like you were sleeping with your eyes open and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, that's really thoughtful of you. But you should of snapped me out of it."

"I don't think that makes a difference. You'll still be lost in thought as usual." He smirked to himself. "You remind me of that muggle story you used to tell me about, The wandering Alice one."

"Alice in wonderland," She replied finally jotting down words onto her parchment. "Also, thanks for that. I remember what I had to write up for Professor Sinistra's class."

"Okay... I don't know how you got the Ursa constellations and Alice's Wonderland connected, but I've got mine. You can borrow it." He reached into his bag and grabbed the rolled parchment. He rolled it towards her whom had cupped her face in her hands and flashed him her sweetest smile.

"You're a saint." She gleamed brightly. She waited for him to speak again, knowing fully well he knew what she was waiting for.

"2nd row from the back, 5th shelf. There's a book there called 'You, among the stars'. That really helped me. And knowing you, you'll probably wanna have a good read of - oh, she left."

 

There she went again, with not even a flicker of concern for the noise around her. Some called her a lost flower, others just feel she's well adapted to zoning out of people's business due to her upbringing, only he really knew the truth. He watched as small groups of students point their crooked fingers and whispered, others sneering at her as she waltzed through the shelves, hair swinging down her back. Her glasses always being her only attachment to the present as she continuously pushed them back up. He followed behind, hiding in the shadows he was well accustomed to. He didn't know why he always did this - just follow her. He just did it, and had been doing it for years. He creeped behind her and slowly reached for the book she had aimlessly stared at for the last few seconds.

She glanced his way, already feeling his presence from afar. The smell of his light and airy perfume wafted in the air. It was almost clear-like - a mix of vanilla and geranium with touches of citrus tones - and it was a scent she knew too well having been surrounded by it for years. She stared up at him through her glasses with a solemn look. She was trying to hide her true emotions behind her glasses once more. A defence mechanism she had grown to use through her years of living. He knew it, handing her the book she had been staring at before slowly reaching for the ends of her glasses' arms. He stopped for a second - hesitation, she analysed. However she made no move, so he proceeded to gently hold the glasses and slowly pry them off her face. She remained rooted as he folded them and placed them in his pocket.

"You don't need them," He stated as he stared straight into her soul. "But you still intend to want them hiding your - face." He had almost called her pretty again. He needed to remember whom had broken up with whom - and why.

"You don't need to be talking to me," She retaliated. "But you still intend to follow me. You still want me." She crossed her arms over the book as she stared at the eye bags underneath his eyes. His face was looking paler than ever, like he had been in pain all night and couldn't get an ounce of sleep. "Are you okay?" She asked slowly.

"Peachy," He grunted feeling his arm pulse. He had hoped he would see he was trying to make this a light conversation between them. However, she had other plans.

"Funny," She sneered. "You're looking anything but peachy right now."

"Whats with your attitude, Videre?" He spat. He was annoyed. He wasn't expecting her sarcastic hostility towards him. Heck, she let him invade his personal space and now he couldn't even have a simple conversation with the girl who had stolen his heart years ago? "Ridiculous." He thought aloud.

"You know whats ridiculous? Our small talk right now." She tried not to raise her voice. They were in a library, a public space where students were roaming in every aisle. "You push me away, you pull me right back. You tell me one thing and spit out another swear. Merlin, I don't understand what I did wrong over the summer but if I did, I am sorry. Now, give me my Draco back."

"I can't do that," He frowned.

"And why not?"

 ~~Because he's trying to save you.~~ "Because he died along with us."

"And yet you're here with me?"

"I thought I could have a decent conversation with you. Obviously, I was wrong. You need to stop pining over me, we can't go back to how we used to. It's a real pity though, that tongue could've been put to good use right now. No wonder you're alone."

Even Draco felt the intensity of his words. He inwardly cringed as he watched those beady eyes widen. Her arms unfolded and slowly lowered to dangle beside her. He watched her softly gasp at his spiteful words. His stomach dropped. He felt small under her dimming eyes and he feared she'd either lash out in tears or lash out at him. He silently prayed for the latter.

"You're despicable." She whispered. Her voice trembling with every syllable.

"I know. I am. I wish I didn't have to be but..." He whispered back before turning away and exiting before he saw tears fall. He didn't know whose tears he was more afraid of - hers or his.

She leaned against the shelf as she shakily exhaled a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. That hadn't gone as she planned. She had planned to coax his reasoning - his true reasoning - behind their fall out but instead her mouth betrayed her. She had slowly began to lash out the emotions she had kept but seeing him in his emerald uniform looking weak had made her angry. What had caused him to become what he is now? She had thought it was because of herself - that she wasn't good enough for him and thus he had broken up with her. Could she even say they had broken up if they hadn't even been officially together? But his eyes - oh god, those beautiful eyes - they held guilt the moment he had mentioned her lonesomeness and his treacherous words. She didn't know what to do. If only she were brave enough to do what her heart wanted to do - but she wasn't a Gryffindor for that reason. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, removing any trace of her built-up tears before returning to her table with Theo. He looked up, albeit confused, but smiled nonetheless at her.

"You look good," He complimented.

"Pardon?" She asked as she sat back into her seat across from him.

"You look better without your glasses on. I don't understand why you still wear glasses when your vision is alright."

"Oh. I don't really need them," She bit her tongue as she remembered the exact words Draco had told her not too long ago. "I just want them on. I guess it keeps me aware that i'm awake, i'm alive and i'm here."

"You want what you want," He shrugged before turning back to his parchment. "But you do look good without glasses."

"Thanks Theo," She replied softly tucking her hair behind her ear and opening the book she had collected.

"Hey Videre," A voice called.  
She looked up to meet eyes Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor in her year. His eyes widened as he choked on his words upon seeing her without her signature glasses.  
"Wow, you look nicer without the specs - I mean you look better - look, I'm trying to say you're - wow."

She tried to hide her amused smile as Theo snorted and left muttering something about 'dumb Gryffindorks'. Finnegan glared at his retreating figure before sending a brief apology to Aurora. Everyone knew of their friendship, and though some people didn't tolerate it and called her a betrayal to other houses, others - like Finnegan and a few others - accepted that inter-house friendships with Slytherins do exist.

"How are you, Finnegan?"

"Not good actually, me dad's been badgering at me to get him some wizarding sweets to try. 'Was wondering if you'd like to come with me and pick out some things he'll like in the Hogsmeade trip in November." He hurriedly explained still glancing at her eyes and down. "We could grab a butterbeer too, if you like?"

"I promised Lisa that i'd accompany her to Maestro Dominic's at the Hogsmeade trip. But I can meet you after if you'd like?" She shrugged as she tucked the strays behind her ear. She caught his eyes following her hand as she spoke.

"Mind if Dean and I join you?" Finnigan asked with a beam. "Dunno how to play any instrument but I hear you're pretty good."

"Good is an overstatement," She chuckled. "I'm an expert at playing songs like 'twinkle twinkle little stars'."

"I know that song! Tha's a muggle rhyme me dad used to sing to me. I didn't know you knew that - being a pureblood and all - No offence, Videre."

"I may have read a thing or two about muggle songs too." She explained. "Its pretty neat compared to the choir-like stuff you tend to hear all the time."

"Read about it. As you Ravenclaws do," He laughed. "I could teach you some other ones too from Ireland. May not be the best singer but i'll still do it for you."

"How sweet of you," She smiled charmingly. "I'll let you know more details soon, alright? I really want to get this paper done before dinner."

"Right, right. I'll see you around," He blushed and waved. "Aurora."

"Take care, Seamus," She waved once before turning down to her paper once again. She glanced up at Seamus' retreating figure to see he and his Gryffindor lot patting him on the back and glancing her way. She saw Dean Thomas' lanky figure reach over and whisper in his ear before he whipped around towards her. She grinned embarrassed before waving once more as he returned the gesture with a wink.

"Ew. You've painted yourself with blues and now you're tainting yourself with reds." Theo mocked referring to her past dates as he returned to his seat. "When are you going green?"

"What about yellow?"

"What about green?"

"What about - hey, your tie is messed up."

"Shut up." He muttered fixing his tie. He looked down, and around, before turning to Aurora with a small glare. "I don't have stains, do I?"

"Oh Theo," She mused with a smirk. "I like your rosey lipgloss right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you look forward to future chapters! Have a nice day!


	4. Guidelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Problems are not stop signs, they are guidelines." Robert H. Schuller_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the update! Just remember guys, you are not alone. You're never truly alone.

Myrtle watched as the young Slytherin paced around her lavatories again. It was nearing midnight, a time when students should've been in their common rooms for fear they'd be caught by Filch or another member of staff. However, he was pacing once more, back and forth from the mirrors to the other side of the wall clutching his head. _He was muttering again_ , she thought. She cocked her head, wondering why he never spoke a word to her - never acknowledged her presence actually - and just paced around muttering under his breath. How peculiar he was. His hair was dishevelled - like he had been trying to tear off his blonde locks just moments before entering the lavatory. He was tall and lean, no, he looked skinnier than average now that she scrutinised him properly. He looked frail and gaunt, surrounded by fear and annoyed by his lack of will. _When was the last time he had eaten?_ she thought.

She contemplated guiding a teacher towards the lavatory so she could moan in peace, but she realised - maybe that's why he was here. He was here to get some peace and quiet. She brought her knees closer to her and adjusted her glasses. He was pacing faster now, murmurs turning into curses of rage and groans. She leaned in closer to try and hear what he was saying;

"... Can't do it."

"Fucking.. Why me... Bullshit."

"Summer.. Manor..."

"Necklace.. Job... Charm."

"Shouldn't... Smile... Missing..."

She sighed loudly. There was no point trying to make sense of his self-conversation. She didn't even know this boy properly besides the fact that he's a Slytherin - and by the looks of it, a Malfoy. She's heard bad things about that lineage. They were suckers for dark magic. Followers of you-know-who and pureblood supremacists. She grimaced as she remembered flocks of students visit her bathroom just to gossip about how some students mocked their blood. How disgusting. If she were alive, she bet she would be a target too. She was glad - as bad as it sounded - that she was dead and only roamed the castle as free as a bird.

"Oi."

She looked down boredly towards the rundown-looking Malfoy.

"Get out of here, ghost. How long have you been sitting there?"

She glared at him and his rude tone.

"I'll have you know, i've been here before you were born. And this ghost has a name."

"How long have you been sitting there?" Draco asked slower as he clutched his arms.

"Long enough to know you've come here for the last few weeks." She mocked getting off the U-bend and floating down to him. "You come here way too often. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you be elsewhere, ghost?" He spat glaring deeply into her transparent eyes. "Leave me alone."

"I did. Until you decided to strum this unpleasant conversation. I would have thought you'd be tormenting poor little students and ratting them out to filch."

She watched him flinch before huffing and turning away. "I can't."

"Why not? You're a Slytherin."

Draco turned back to her with a growl, "Now you listen here, ghost. We Slytherins may be spiteful but we aren't always this bad. That's what I hate the most. Everyone's already got this idea of us. And we have to live up to those expectations. I just wanted to come here, have a good school life and not be bludgeoned down with expectations on top of expectations. I just wanted to be the top student, make friends, make enemies, meet the love of my life and graduate. But no. Its people like you who annoy the fuck out of us and make us the people we are now. Don't you see what this is doing to us? We get stronger and more powerful because you put us down when we don't live up to our 'evil and conniving ways'. Its fucking ridiculous!"

At this point, Myrtle floated a pace away, mouth agape, so she could let him unleash his pent-up feelings. She gasped as he turned to the locked cubicle behind him and banged the door with every sentence. She was astonished.

"I just wanted to be great. I just wanted to be happy. I just wanted a normal life. I just wanted to prove i'm not a failure. I just wanted to make friends with who I wanted. I just wanted to be with her. I just wanted to love her. And hold her hand. And tell her everything's okay. I just wanted to show her everything she ever wanted. I just wanted to be her everything. I just wanted..." Draco heaved loudly as he slid down to his knees. He was beginning to hiccup over his mix of agonising emotions, tears welling in his eyes and heavy breaths. "I just wanted to love her.. but they won't let me. They won't let me do anything I want. I just want to die. I can't do this. I don't want this. And now I have to protect her while she walks further and further away from me. And she won't ever know. She can't ever know. I'm sorry. Oh god, i'm so sorry. Forgive me. I've been so rude to you. Mother taught me better. F-father taught me to show my good side. But - Oh god."

Silence filled the lavatory, with nothing but the sound of his pained cries . She couldn't physically support him - being a ghost and all - so she opted to float around him - to let him know that she was still there. She had never been able to go through the feeling of losing a loved one. But through him, she could briefly understand how it must feel. Her heart tore for the young Slytherin going through his own heartache. She sighed before she slid down to join him on the floor. By now, he was leaning on the cubicle door, looking up as he let the tears freefall down his pale face.

"You don't want to be dead." She solemnly said. "There are still things you still need to do."

"I know." He whispered, voice soar and croaky now.

"She's waiting for you too." She said in a hushed voice. Truthfully, she didn't know who this girl was, or if she even was waiting for him. But she needed to give him hope, false hope if anything to cheer him up. "Someday you'll be able to do the things you need to do. And she'll be waiting for you at the end of it all."

"You don't know whats happening in the world right now. You don't know the terrors lurking in the dark."

She chuckled darkly, remembering the big yellow eyes that lead to her own death. "I think I have a hunch. But that doesn't matter, as long as she is there, right?"

"She won't be." He whispered. "She'll be at the end of road, on the other side of the street. And i'll be on the opposite side, watching her. Just watching."

"Then just cross the road, dummy." She rolled her eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

_Everything,_ He thought.

"You can't let these silly problems stop you. The problems.. they're not stop signs. They're guidelines. And if you can't move across them, then maybe you should re-evaluate everything." She got up and floated towards the walls. "If I don't return, its safe to go back to your common room."

"Whats your name?"

She looked back at him, to see he was giving her a grateful glint in his sombre eyes.

"Myrtle."

"You can't tell a soul what just happened, Myrtle." He sniffled.

"I don't intend to anyway. Nobody likes listening to moping, moaning Myrtle." She looked away once more towards the wall. "She's your reason to beacon of light. Don't let it stray too far or you'll wander in the dark like me."

"What if," He gulped. "What if i'm already wandering too far in the dark?"

"Then turn on the light, you idiot." She huffed. "Call her name. If you mean that much to her. She'll guide you home. Call her name, take her hand and go home. Together. You're not alone."

Thus, she floated away into the dark corridors.


End file.
